Rescue Me from the Dark
by Nisa93
Summary: Elena decides she wants to get away from all the supernatural drama by going to a party. However, the party takes a turn for the worse as Elena is raped by a college student. Rated M for rape. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Elena decides to let loose and have fun with her friends by attending a party at the woods. However, the fun ends when Elena gets drunk and is raped by a college student. Takes place at the beginning of Season 3, contains differences from what happened on TVD. Rated M for rape scene.**

* * *

Elena Gilbert smiled as she finished applying the last of her make-up, it felt like ages since she last attended a high school party where she could hang out with humans her age and get drunk without a care in the world. The last time she had gone to a party, her parents had died and Elena was thrown into a world of chaos with vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids. Going to a party seemed like a trivial thing, but it gave Elena the assurance that she was still human.

She sighed as she touched the vervain-filled necklace that her ex-boyfriend Stefan had given to her almost a year ago. She had spent all summer working to find Stefan who had run off with Klaus. When she finally had succeeded in finding him, she discovered that he had changed into a monster, a ripper who had completely shut off his humanity.

After that devastating blow, Elena realized that she had no one left, save for Damon Salvatore. Although he had hurt her many a time, he had saved her and was there for her no matter what happened. Although she knew that Damon loved her, she was afraid to take the next step with him. She didn't want to be hurt once more, she didn't want to fall into the darkness that had appeared when her parents had died, when her Aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy had died and when Stefan had broken her heart.

Elena shook off her thoughts as she grabbed her purse. She was determined to have a good time tonight with the friends she had gone to school with. Tonight was a night to remind herself that she was human.

She took one last look at the mirror before heading out. Summer was winding down, but it was still a warm night. Elena had decided to wear a turquoise summer dress with metallic sandals, a stark difference to her usual t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a party dress. She figured wearing one would help get her into the party mood.

She got into her car and drove past Mystic Falls into the woods, where she spotted a bonfire, along with a mob of people. The party was well underway. She parked next to the other cars before making her way over to the crowd.

"It's about time you got here Gilbert," Tyler said as he handed her a can of beer.

"Sorry, I got caught up with things," Elena said as she popped the can open and took a sip.

"Well at least you made it," Tyler said before noticing that Caroline had arrived.

"I'll catch you later Elena, stay out of trouble," Tyler said jokingly before going to join Caroline. Elena laughed to herself; although Tyler was joking it always seemed that she needed help. Danger and trouble always followed her.

"Stop thinking about the past already Elena, it's time to have some fun" she thought, chugging the beer before making her way over to the kegs. After filling her cup, she walked around, trying to find Caroline and Tyler. After scanning the crowd without having any luck finding them, she came to the conclusion that they had snuck off to have some fun in private.

"Elena Gilbert, how are you?" a voice said. Elena turned around and saw Dominick, a college student who had graduated from Mystic Falls High School last May. She had occasionally talked to Dominick, but preferred to avoid him. The entire school knew that he was trouble.

"Hey Dominick, I haven't seen you in a while. I'm fine, how are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I've been good, me and my buddies decided to crash the party, we missed the Mystic Falls High crowd." Dominick replied as his eyes scanned her body, instantly making her feel uncomfortable.

"Well I hope you guys have fun. I have to go, my friend just arrived" Elena lied before turning away from him.

"Stay awhile Gilbert, I haven't had much time to talk to you since you were with Stefan Salvatore all the time at school," Dominick said as he grabbed her arm. Elena's heart beats sped up, fear washing over her at the tight grasp that he had on her.

"I need to go Dominick, Caroline's waiting for me," Elena said.

"Caroline Forbes left with Tyler twenty minutes ago, probably to have some fun. We should have some fun too," Dominick said, a sick smile forming on his face as he began to drag her away from the party.

Elena struggled against his grasp, hit him and yelled but no one seemed to notice, everyone was too high or drunk to realize what was happening minus Dominick's best friend, Anthony, who made his way over to them to help drag Elena deeper into the woods.

"This is a good spot, don't you think Tony?" Dominick said after they had walked awhile. The bonfire was nowhere to be seen, the woods were completely dark.

"Yeah, no one will disturb us here," Anthony replied as Dominick threw Elena on the floor. Elena immediately ran off but Anthony caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. She cried out as her head hit a rock, but Anthony ignored her as he turned her over and held her down.

"Please don't" Elena said as she saw Dominick approaching her with a knife. She was breathing heavily, completely afraid. She felt him ripping her dress open before groping her breasts roughly. She began to cry as she felt Dominick kissing her exposed skin, his fingers ruthlessly probing her womanhood.

"You know you want this, look at how wet you are, you little slut" Dominick taunted, making Anthony laugh cruelly.

Elena was heaving when she saw Dominick unzip his pants before thrusting inside her. Immediately, her mind flashed to Damon. More than ever, she wished that he was with her. She realized that they were taking what she had wanted to give him. He wouldn't want her anymore after what these monsters had done to her. She was devastated at the thought.

The attack lasted for what seemed like an eternity. They had both had taken her in various positions, none of them gentle. By the time they were finished, she was a half conscious, bloody, beaten mess.

"I'm tired and it's late Tony, we should get going," Dominick said.

Anthony merely nodded as they got dressed and grabbed Elena's things before leaving. Elena shivered. She was in the middle of the woods without clothes or her phone. All she wanted was Damon.

Elena mustered the strength to get up to try to find her way out of the woods. She wandered around for a while before spotting the graveyard in the distance. She knew that the Salvatore manor was close by. She continued to walk until she found the came upon the driveway that lead to the manor. Relief washed through her when she saw that his car was there and the lights were on. Her energy was running low as she walked down the driveway; her legs gave out by the time she had reached the doorstep. Although her arms felt heavy, she forced herself to knock on the door, praying that he would answer.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now, please rate and review. **

**Gracias!**

**Nisa93**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. I thought I'd do this chapter from Damon's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters on the show. **

* * *

Damon Salvatore decided on a quiet evening in, which was unusual for him. He usually spent his Friday evenings drinking with Alaric at the Grill late into the night. Tonight, he opted for a glass of bourbon and a few chapters of his favorite book, _Gone With the Wind_.

The civil war tale gave him memories of his time in battle and of his romance with Katherine Pierce. In many ways, he and Katherine were like Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. They were both rebellious, scheming individuals. Like Scarlett, Katherine was a manipulative bitch. It took Damon almost two centuries to give Katherine the big send off like Rhett had with Scarlett. His rejection of Katherine was a more vulgar than "My dear, I don't give a damn."

He wouldn't take Katherine back even if she did have feelings for him. There was one other woman who, despite looking exactly like Katherine, was her polar opposite. Elena Gilbert is truly Katherine's doppelganger, she is everything Katherine is not. While Katherine was willing to kill her friends in order to get her way, Elena would sacrifice herself for her loved ones without a second thought. Elena's selflessness was a characteristic that Damon both loved and hated. He loved it because it showed that she was good and kind. He hated it because he loved her and could not bear the thought of losing her. He would never let Elena get her way when it came to her safety and wellbeing. He would always protect her and would kill anyone that harmed her. Even though Elena was in love with Stefan, as Katherine had been, it did not stop him from doing everything in his power to keep her safe. He was there when Stefan broke her heart, and even though Elena never made a move to take their relationship to the next level, he still had hopes that there would be something more.

As he thought of Elena, he wondered what she was up to that moment. She had mentioned to him that she would be attending a party with some of her annoying high school friends. He told her that she would have a much better time alone with him. As usual, she dismissed his innuendo and cocky smirk with an exasperated sigh. This time, however, he caught a small smile on her face, adding more to Damon's hopes of a relationship in the future.

Maybe tonight she would drunk dial him after taking a few shots, Damon thought. He laughed to himself as he imagined Elena drinking. She definitely loosened up more after having a few drinks, as he saw during their brief trip to Atlanta.

As Damon took another sip of his bourbon, he heard a faint knock at the door. It was inaudible to human ears, but Damon was able to hear it from his study. He sighed as he set down his glass and headed to the foyer, where he smelled blood coming from outside. He opened the door and saw Elena barely conscious and naked on the doorstep.

"Damon?" Elena whispered as she saw him. She could barely see through her half-open eyelids but as soon as she saw the familiar pair of icy blue eyes, she realized that she was safe.

"Fuck, Lena" Damon cursed as he picked her up and carried her inside. With vampire speed, he took Elena upstairs to his room. By the time he set her down on the bed, Elena had lost consciousness.

Damon growled as he examined the damage. She was pale, bruises were forming everywhere, and there was dry blood on her forehead, mouth and legs. He quickly went into his bathroom and grabbed a damp washcloth before returning to her. Damon mentally cursed as he wiped the blood and traces of dirt from her body.

"I'll fucking kill the bastard that did this to her," he thought as he finished up. He went into his closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and dressed Elena before covering her with his blanket.

Damon laid down beside her and gently stroked her cheek. She was always strong and brave, but now she looked so small and vulnerable, so human. He was filled with rage as he thought about the horror that she had gone through. He was going to find the man who did this to her and he was going to make sure that he died a slow, painful death.

"I should have been there, this shouldn't have happened to her. She doesn't deserve this." he thought angrily as he watched her. He stayed beside her for a few hours before he saw her stir.

"Damon?" Elena mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Lena," he replied softly as her eyes met his.

"Damon" Elena said again, beginning to cry as she remembered what had happened. Damon pulled her close as she continued to cry.

Elena clung to him as sobbed, flashbacks of her attack plagued her mind and caused her to break down even more. Damon whispered reassuring words to her as he held her and gently wiped her tears.

"Elena, I know that this is painful for you to talk about but I need to know, who did this to you?" Damon asked once her sobbing had subsided. He regretted asking, as he saw her get upset all over again but he knew that Elena would feel better if she talked about it. He knew that she kept things to herself in the past and it only caused her more pain.

"Dominic Miller and Anthony Jones, two guys who went to my high school. They dragged me into the woods and...and forced themselves on me." Elena choked as she cried.

Damon's eyes turned red at Elena's words but regained control as he realized that he needed to comfort her instead of vamping out.

Elena heaved as she reached her hand up to her neck to touch her locket, a habit that she formed whenever she was nervous or scared. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't wearing it.

"Damon? Have you seen my necklace?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"No Elena, I haven't. You weren't wearing it when I found you." Damon said.

"They must've taken it along with the rest of my things," Elena said in an upset tone. Dominic taking her things added insult to injury. She was especially upset that her locket was stolen. Although she didn't have the same feelings for Stefan that she used to, the locket was still one of her most prized possessions. It had been with her during all the hardships she had endured throughout the past year. Besides being a token of her perseverance, it protected her from being compelled by vampires.

"Promise me you won't compel me to forget." Elena said.

"I promise, I won't do anything you don't want me to." Damon responded.

"I also don't want to drink your blood. I want to heal naturally." Elena added.

"As you wish Lena," Damon replied.

"I was afraid I would never see you again Damon." Elena whispered after a moment of silence.

Damon frowned before he tilted her head up to face him.

"Don't say those things Elena. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Besides, you're the strongest woman I know. You will overcome this and I'll help you." he said.

Elena nodded and whispered "Thank you" once more before moving closer to him. They sat in silence for a long time before she yawned.

"You should rest Lena," Damon said.

"I'm afraid of sleeping Damon, I'm scared that it'll happen again in my dreams." Elena whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here. I won't compel you to forget, but I can make sure you don't have nightmares." Damon said with a small smile.

"I would greatly appreciate that," Elena said as she nestled deeper into his arms. As she slowly fell asleep, Damon made sure that she slipped into a pleasant dream. He chose to give her a tour of Paris, the city she always wanted to visit.

Damon saw her smile in her sleep and instantly began to feel more at ease. He gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face before kissing her forehead.

"I'll always be here for you. I love you Lena." he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review!  
-Nisa93


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. **

**A/N: My apologies for the late update, my computer was in the repair shop for a week and I also started college (Any LMU students out there?) On another note, thank you for those who read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed on the previous chapter. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Elena groaned as she woke up late the next morning. She was having such a good dream; she had confessed her love for Damon and they were about to kiss. She had been having the same dream for the past few weeks but she always woke up before their lips could meet.

Elena badly wished she could tell Damon how she felt about him but she knew that it would only end in heartbreak given yesterday's events. She kept her eyes shut as she tried to imagine Damon kissing her; she didn't want to wake up and face reality, the reality that continued to cause her so much pain.

Elena heard water running nearby and realized that Damon was showering. She laid still for awhile but sleep would not come. Sunlight shone on her face and she was eventually forced to open her eyes.

Elena took the opportunity to examine Damon's room. It was big, there was hardly any furniture, save for a nightstand, an armchair and the huge bed in the middle of the room. The last time she had been in his room was when Damon was about to die from a werewolf bite. That night she kissed him. She had told everyone that it was a goodbye kiss, but deep down she knew that it was more than that. She had been conflicted about her feelings for him. She wasn't going to deny it, she did feel something for him at that time, but she was still in love with Stefan.

After she and Stefan had parted ways, she was still confused about Damon. She had feelings for him but he always messed up and created tension in their relationship. It wasn't until recently that she realized that she couldn't change him. Damon was Damon and she had to accept him the way he was.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Damon came into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. She blushed as she caught herself staring at was the first time she had seen him with his shirt off, and the first time she had looked at a grown man. Stefan had been her first, but he still had the body of a seventeen-year-old, he wasn't as developed as Damon was. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. She began to feel ashamed and embarrassed. After what happened yesterday, she shouldn't feel the desire she was beginning to feel.

"I figured you weren't going to wake up soon so I decided to shower," Damon explained, startled to see her awake but amused as he noticed her gaze on him.

"That's alright, I just woke up a few minutes ago," Elena replied as Damon headed to his closet to get dressed. He soon emerged wearing his traditional dark attire.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned tone as he sat on the bedside.

"Well, I'd be lying if I told you I felt fine. I do feel a lot better than I did yesterday night though. I liked spending the night with you" Elena replied as a small blush creeped up on her face.

Damon frowned slightly as he stared at her.

"What's going on Elena? All this time you've been giving me mixed signals. You always make these comments but you never tell me what your true feelings are and I can't keep guessing what you want" he said.

Elena let out a shaky sigh. She was afraid to tell Damon that she loved him. He was going to reject her, she was dirty and used. She couldn't bear to face his rejection. She realized too late that she loved him and the irony of the situation reduced her to tears.

"What's wrong Lena? Tell me," Damon said in a firm tone. He was alarmed at her response but he wanted to know where Elena stood in her feelings for him.

"The truth is...I'm in love with you Damon. That was all I could think about yesterday when I was with...them. I love you but you probably don't want me anymore and I was didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid you'll reject me. I've already lost so many people, my heart would break if I lost you. You're all I have left." Elena cried.

The room was deathly quiet, Elena's sobs had subsided, but her heart was beating rapidly. She revealed her deepest secret and now she was terrified of what Damon's reaction might be.

"Elena, you know that I love you, I have since I first met you. I still loved you after you chose Stefan, I loved you after we've fought countless of times. Nothing that happens will make me change my feelings for you," Damon said.

"You still love me? Even though I'm damaged goods?" Elena asked, shocked at his response.

"Yes, I love you and you are not damaged goods, understand?" Damon said, using his firm voice again. Her revelation had surprised him. He couldn't believe that she thought he didn't want her because she had been raped. He was slightly mad that she would think that, but the anger disappeared when he realized that she admitted that she loved him.

Elena teared up again as she hugged him tightly. She finally admitted her feelings for him and she had discovered that he still loved her, despite everything that happened.

"And now that you know I love you, I want you to know that I'll never let you go Lena" Damon said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Elena felt a rush of adrenaline. Love, comfort, a little passion, all positive emotions. For once in her life, everything seemed right.

* * *

**Once more please review! I would greatly appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for that awfully long wait, school has been crazy lately. The only break time I have is every Thursday at 8 (:**

* * *

Elena sighed as she sat down at her table in the Grill, waiting for her order to arrive. She had a busy day packing her belongings in order to move in with Damon and was starving after the ordeal. Damon had gone with her to her old house for support but let her go to the Grill by herself, saying that he had some business to attend to and that he would meet her there later.

She scanned her surroundings, hoping to see some of her friends but all she saw were some familiar faces from school, no one she really wanted to talk to. She immediately froze when the door opened and she saw Dominick walk in, along with Tony and a few other people from their troublemaking group.

"No" Elena thought as Dominick spotted her. An evil smile formed on his face as they made their way over to her table. Elena's breathing automatically increased; every step they took towards her caused her to hyperventilate even more.

"I just wanted to thank you again for Saturday, I had a great time" Dominick said as he stroked her cheek, the contact causing tears to form in her eyes.

"We should have an encore performance soon" Tony taunted as he sat beside her and rested his hand on her thigh.

Elena was repulsed by their presence; every touch was a reminder of the awful night. The rest of the guys in the group laughed at her response, they seemed to enjoy her fear.

Damon entered the Grill and saw Elena at the corner surrounded by a group of guys. He growled as he heard Dominick boasting about how he raped Elena to his friends. Damon immediately made his way over to them and caught sight of Tony's hands on her.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" Damon said in an angry tone as he pulled Elena behind him.

"Fucking her" Dominick replied with a smirk, making his friends laugh. Their laughter quickly died down at Damon's threatening expression.

"Why don't you and I take this outside? Let's see how much you're willing to protect your precious Elena. In fact, why don't we go to me and Elena's love spot?" Dominickk said, not wanting his friends to think that he was intimidated by Damon.

"Gladly" Damon said with his own malicious smirk. He had spent the last few days contemplating Dominick and Tony's slow and painful death, he would have ripped their hearts out then and there, but he didn't want Elena to see, knowing that she would be traumatized by the violence.

"Stay here until I return" Damon said to Elena before heading out of the Grill with Dominick and his friends. As they made their way to the woods, Dominick planned to beat and stab Damon with the help of his friends. He was oblivious that Damon was a vampire that had the strength to decapitate him with his own bare hands.

As soon as they were deep into the woods, Damon punched Dominick in his face, breaking his jaw.

"That's for talking shit about her," Damon said in a disturbingly cool voice as Dominick fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Damon kicked him and broke several of Dominick's ribs. The group of men looked on in horror as Damon proceeded to rip off Dominick's genitals before snapping his neck.

"This is for touching her" Damon said in the same tone as he ripped off Tony's arm and before giving him the same treatment he gave Dominick. Damon caught up to the other three men that were part of the group and drained them of their blood before they had a chance to run away. Acting quickly, Damon burned their remains to hide the evidence.

As soon as he snapped out of his murderous persona, he headed back to the Grill to find Elena. He scanned the restaurant trying to find her but he did not see her there. He turned to leave before he heard faint crying coming from the bathroom. He forced his way into the locked bathroom and saw sitting in a corner.

"Damon?" Elena said as she looked up and saw him.

"I'm here Elena" Damon said as she got up and hugged him tightly.

"Did you…?" Elena said, before trailing off. She shivered thinking about what Damon might have done to Dominick and his group.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore Elena" Damon merely said. He didn't want to give her the gory details of the group's demise, she had suffered enough.

Elena merely nodded and hugged him again, finding comfort in his arms.

"Let's get you home," Damon said after a moment of silence.

Elena followed Damon out of the Grill and into his car. They drove home in silence, neither of them wanting to bring up the afternoon's events. As soon as they arrived home, Damon led Elena up to his bedroom and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," Damon said with an intense look in his eyes.

"You needed to; you had some things to get done. You didn't know that this would happen, please don't feel bad." Elena said. She didn't want Damon to feel guilty about what had happened. He had already felt guilty about what had happened on Saturday.

"Well, at least I can relax knowing that you won't ever have to worry about those bastards again. I left you because I wanted to get you something special, because you deserve it. You deserve this and more after all you've gone through," Damon said as he produced a long, rectangular box containing an antique diamond bracelet.

"Damon…it's beautiful," Elena said as she opened it.

"I had to go search for it where I knew Stefan wouldn't find it. And before you say that you can't have it because it's too much, I want you to know that it was my mother's favorite bracelet and I thought the most important woman in my life should have it," Damon said as he fastened the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love it Damon, thank you" Elena said as she hugged him.

"I love you Elena. You brought meaning back into my life and you are the one who taught me what love truly means. I want you to always remember that you're the most important person in my life," Damon said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Damon and I want you to know that you're the most important person in my life too. You were there for me after every tragedy and heartbreak and you taught me how to live and feel again. Thank you for rescuing me from the dark" Elena said as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: The end? I'm not sure, depending on your reviews I may decide to continue or not. Thanks for reading! Please review, I procrastinated on homework for this, make me feel a little better about myself! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for the nice reviews! I should be studying for finals, but I decided to finish up this chapter instead. Talk about procrastination! I would like to wish a Happy Birthday to Ian Somerhalder and I would like to express my joy for the last two episodes of TVD, Delena finally happened! Now let's hope it stays that way! **

* * *

Damon and Elena had been together for three months. During that time, he had helped her with her physical and emotional recovery. Damon had to practice extreme patience, the only other times he had so much patience were when he was learning to control his thirst for blood and when he waited for Elena to choose him over Stefan.

In the beginning, she would consistently wake up screaming from the nightmares that she had. He would soothe her until she fell asleep again and he would make sure that she had a peaceful sleep by manipulating her dreams.

On top of that, some days were good, others were bad. Even though Damon had dealt with Dominick and Tony, she was still afraid of going out in public. When Damon had finally convinced her to go out, she was fearful of any man that tried to talk to her.

He even felt bad for the new worker at the Grill who merely asked Elena what she wanted to drink before earning a terrified look from her and a "Stay away from me!" The only time Elena felt safe was when she was alone with Damon.

Although Damon was happy that Elena only trusted him, he wanted her to live without fear. So for months, Damon had worked with Elena to help her overcome the trauma that she had suffered. He started by having her face her fears by going back to school in order for her to interact and socialize. He also taught her self-defense and kickboxing so she would feel more confident. She was slowly coming around. Every day Damon noticed that she became stronger, unafraid and alive.

D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E

"Damon? Can you take me to the woods?" Elena asked abruptly one day.

"Are you sure Elena?" Damon asked, bewildered. Out of all the places in Mystic Falls that caused anxiety for her, the woods were the worst, along with Wickery Bridge. Damon had encouraged her to confront her fears but he hadn't expected her to want to go to the location where she was raped.

Elena merely nodded and said "I'm sure. I'm ready to let go. I need to let go."

They walked hand-in-hand to the woods. Damon tried looking for any signs of Elena's anxiety - increased breathing or heartbeats but everything was normal. She felt at ease and safe with him. Damon swelled with pride for the small human beside him; she had come so far during the past few months.

They walked for a while and were deep in the woods before Elena suddenly froze. "It was here," she whispered. She treated the area like she was in a cemetery. For her, the innocent and fragile Elena had died there. Damon remained silent, he knew that Elena wanted some time with her thoughts.

Damon scanned the area; he couldn't help but grow angry as he thought about what those bastards had done to her here. They had desecrated something sacred in this spot. Damon was distracted when a shiny object flashed, slightly covered by the decaying fall leaves. He leaned down to pick it up and was automatically burned.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, alarmed as Damon yelled in pain before she spotted the object on the ground.

She immediately knew what it was. She leaned down and picked up her locket – the one that Stefan had given her.

"This whole time I thought that Dominick had kept it. It must have fallen off," Elena said, shocked as she brushed some of the dirt off it.

She thought about that night when she was getting ready for the party. She had kept the necklace as a symbol of hope. It was something that had been with her during the most difficult of times but it was also a symbol of Stefan. Her decision made, she dropped the locket on the ground and covered it with the leaves.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, he knew how attached she was to the locket.

"That was the old me. I need to let go and recover from the rape and from Stefan." Elena said, "I have you. You've been with me throughout everything – you always have. Not Stefan."

Ever since she had chosen Damon it was as if all her problems and worries ceased to exist. He was her savior. Damon hugged her. They stayed in the embrace for a while. They were alone but they were all each other needed.

"Let's head home" Damon said softly. Elena nodded in response.

They walked back to the Salvatore manor in a comfortable silence, leaving behind the shattered memories of Elena's past.

D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E

"What would you like to do?" Damon asked as soon as they were home.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I would like to enjoy a nice glass of wine and I'd love to watch Twilight" Elena replied with a grin, earning a groan from Damon. If there was anything Damon hated, it was chick flicks – especially ones with wimpy men. Sometimes he didn't know who was worse, his baby brother or Edward Cullen.

"Elena can't we watch something else? Preferably something without sparkling vampires?" Damon asked.

"Please?" Elena asked, pouting. She knew that pouting was Damon's weakness. She could convince Damon to do whatever she wanted when she made that face.

"All right, okay. But I'm drinking something stronger than wine to make it through that movie" Damon said as he went to grab wine for Elena and bourbon for himself.

Elena rolled her eyes as she put the movie into the player and sat beside him on the couch.

Damon was falling asleep midway through the movie before he felt Elena's lips kissing his own. Damon instantly woke up as he kissed her back; he was always up for a make out session with his beautiful brunette.

There was a sense of intensity and desire in her that he hadn't felt before as Elena continued kissing him.

"Damon… I think I'm ready" Elena said shyly as she turned red.

Damon automatically knew what she meant and was shocked.

"Are you sure Lena?" Damon asked. They had never had sex these past three months that they had been together. Damon avoided the topic because he did not want to force Elena to do something that she did not want to. He wanted their first time to be a positive experience that left her wanting more.

Elena nodded and said "Today, I wanted to let go of my past so I can move on with you. I wanted my first time to be with the one I love but it didn't happen that way and I had to wait until I was sure I was ready to try again."

"Lena, this will be your first time. What those bastards did to you didn't count. I'm going to give you the love that you deserve" Damon said as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Damon kissed her as he laid her down on the bed. Elena returned his kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off him. His searing kisses moved from her lips to her jawline. He slipped off her shirt and kissed her exposed stomach. Elena clutched the sheets as he made his way up to her breasts. She moaned as he kissed one while he fondled the other.

He slowly slipped off her jeans, wanting to be sure that she was okay with his actions. Hearing no protest, he slipped two fingers into her womanhood, earning another moan from her.

He slipped off his clothes at human speed, wanting to take his time with her. Elena's eyes grew wide as she saw him nude for the first time. He looked like a Greek god.

Damon held his breath before penetrating her. He let out his own moan of pleasure as he felt how wet and tight she was.

Elena dug her fingernails into his back as he began to pump inside her before picking up his pace. Damon mentally celebrated as he heard her practically shouting his name – he never cared about pleasing a woman as much as he cared about pleasing Elena.

They both panted as they reached a mutual climax. Damon leaned down and gave the woman he loved a final kiss before laying down on the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"That was amazing" Elena whispered as she blushed.

"It was," Damon agreed as he played with a lock of her hair. He smiled as he noticed that her eyes were sparkling and her skin had a natural flush, she looked beautiful.

They soon fell asleep, both content and exhausted from their intense love making.

D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E-D/E

Elena woke up in the middle of the night, feeling incredibly sore and thirsty. She sighed, all she wanted to do was lay in bed with Damon and fall asleep again but her thirst was too great. She gently kissed Damon's cheek before wrapping herself in a bathrobe and heading downstairs for a glass of water.

She hummed happily to herself as the water dispensed into her glass. She closed her eyes as she recalled Damon's kisses and his touch; it was unlike anything that she had felt before and she couldn't wait to have more.

Elena was abruptly pulled away from her daydream when she heard a voice say "Hello Elena"

Her glass crashed to the ground as she opened her eyes and saw him. His eyes were blood red and dangling from his hand was the necklace she thought she had buried forever.

"Stefan."

* * *

**Okay please please please review! It only takes a few seconds!**


End file.
